Descubriendo el amor
by Kayazarami
Summary: Ginny acaba de descubrir que su marido la engaña con otro hombre y corre a casa de su mejor amiga en busca de una explicación. Acabará obteniendo algo más que eso. [Femslash y ligero slash]


**Nick:** Kayazarami

**Pareja: **GinnyxHermione, ligero HarryxDraco

**Tipo:** One-Shot

**Palabras: **1.315

**Notas:** Respondiendo al reto de Makar en Universo Fanfics (.com/). Acabó siendo largísimo. Se titula "Descubriendo el amor" por que hablando con Hermione, Ginny acabará entendiendo que amor es todo, sea del tipo que sea y sea a quien sea profesado.

**Descubriendo el amor**

Le chimenea estalló en llamas verdes y en cuestión de segundos una mujer joven de cabello rojo como el fuego salía casi corriendo de ella.

-¡Hermione!-gritó la recién llegada con rabia y desesperación-¡¿Dónde estás?

Se escucharon unos pasos rápidos y al momento siguiente Hermione Granger, morena de cabello imposiblemente rizado, aparecía en el salón.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ginny, por qué gritas?-calló casi al instante, al ver que la pelirroja que se encontraba cara a cara contra ella estaba furiosa, más furiosa de lo que recordaba haberla visto nunca.

-¡Dime que no lo sabías!-exigió-¡DÍMELO!-requirió de nuevo, tomándola de los hombros y zarandeándola bruscamente.

-¿Saber el que, Ginny?-intentó calmarla con s tono de voz, pero no funcionó-Ginny; ¡me estas haciendo daño!

La menor la soltó, casi al instante. Pero su postura, rígida y exaltada, no varió un ápice.

-¿Lo sabías, Hermione? ¿Sabías que mi prometido era un maldito maricón?

La cosa estaba mal, muy mal. Y la castaña no podía mentirle a Ginny. Simplemente no podía.

-Si, lo sabía.

-¡¿Desde cuando? ¡¿Cuánto hace que compartes con él su sucio secreto? ¡¿Acaso te divertías viendo como fingía amarme? ¡¿Desebas verme sufrir, como lo estoy haciendo ahora? ¡¿Por qué, Hermione? ¡Pensé que éramos amigas, que no había mejores amigas que nosotras! ¡¿No pensabas contármelo nunca?

Un suspiro. Y la muchacha más inteligente que alguna vez había pisado Howarts se dejó caer en el sillón, pero no aparto los ojos de los azules que la enfrentaban.

-Lo sé desde poco después de que terminara la guerra. Sé que estas dolida, Ginny, pero no puedes llamarlo sucio secreto. No lo es, ni Harry es un maldito maricón. A él esto le hace aún más desgraciado que a ti, sabes que la sociedad mágica no tolera este tipo de comportamiento, sabes lo que pasaría si se supiera. Nada importaría, ni que fuese el mago más poderoso del mundo ni que nos haya librado de Voldemort, lo condenarían a cadena perpetua en Azkaban.-Hizo una pausa, como poniendo en orden sus pensamientos- No quería verte sufrir, Harry me juró en su día que serías la mujer más feliz y amada sobre la tierra y yo le creí. ¿Cuándo ha dejado él de cumplir sus promesas? Él te quiere, Ginny. Quizás no tanto como tú a él, pero lo hace. ¿Te ha tratado mal durante este tiempo? ¿Acaso no eres la envidia del mundo mágico, con esa preciosa casa nueva en el Valle de Godric y tu boda a menos de dos meses? ¿Qué más quieres, Ginny?

-¿Qué más quiero? ¿Qué que más quiero? ¡Quiero amor, Hermione, quiero A-M-O-R! ¡Él no puede dármelo! Por Merlín, ¿sabes como lo descubrí? ¡Lo encontré en Grimmauld Place, porque había olvidado decirle que hoy tenía cita con la modista de nuestra boda, revolcándose con un hombre! ¡Con un jodido hombre! ¿Y sabes además quién era? ¡Ere el maldito Draco Malfoy! ¡¿Cómo demonios puede estar pasando esto? ¡¿Cómo puede estar con él, es…es…?

-Draco no es nada de lo que puedas decir, Ginny. Apenas lo conoces. No es más que un muchacho que nació en el ambiente equivocado. ¿Cómo iba él a saber que sus padres estaban del lado de "los malos"? A él le había dicho que era lo correcto desde el día que nació.

-No me puedo creer que lo estés defendiendo….

-Él es aún más infeliz que Harry, tú y yo juntos, Ginny. No sabes por el infierno que ha pasado.

-¿Infierno? ¿A un mes de mi boda, tú sabes el escándalo que se va a armar cuando la cancelemos? No me hables del infierno.

-¿Por qué vas a cancelarla? Casarte con Harry no te impedirá encontrar el amor, si es lo que buscas. Y él lo necesita. Por una vez es él quién nos necesita a nosotros y no al revés. ¿Vas a dejarlo de lado por que te ha traicionado? Vamos, Ginny, no me digas que después de verte durante años y años con todo tipo de chicos cuando se suponía que estabas perdidamente enamorada de Harry, esto te afecta lo suficiente como para condenarlo ante toda la sociedad.

-¿Qué estas insinuando?

-Que lo tienes idealizado como el hombre perfecto y ni siquiera lo ves como es en realidad. Que, simplemente, no estás enamorada de Harry, sino de lo que representa. Él es tu perfecto príncipe azul.

-No sabes lo que dices, Hermione. No lograrás confundirme, por muy inteligente que puedas ser. Harry se merece pagar por lo que me ha hecho.

-No seas infantil, Harry se merece ser todo lo feliz que pueda el resto de su vida, incluso en su situación. Y si vas a condenarlo por ser gay, condéname a mí también.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Y por un instante, la sorpresa sustituyó por completo a la molestia que desde hacía un rato lucía su rostro, en lugar de la furia inicial.

-¿Tú… tú también?

-Si, Ginny. Soy gay. Por eso tu hermano y yo nunca llegamos a nada, por eso pasaba horas encerrada en la biblioteca tratando de convencerme de que era normal o buscando consuelo en los libros. Por eso nunca he tenido nada más con un chico que un beso y nunca me casaré. Y por eso, Ginny, estoy estudiando Leyes Mágicas, para poder cambiar lo que este anticuado mundo piensa de nosotros.

-Pero Hermione, yo siempre pensé, yo creí…

-Oh, vamos-una sonrisa tranquila cruzó los labios de la morena-Esto no me cambia, Ginny. Ni a quién soy, ni a lo que he sido, soy y seré. Lo único diferente es que me gustan que haya una mujer en mi cama y no un hombre.

-¿Y alguna vez…? ¿Alguna vez has estado con una chica? Digo, por que quizás es curiosidad o estés confundida.

-Ginny, no es curiosidad o confusión. En el mundo muggle es realmente fácil encontrar alguien con quién confirmar o desmentir tus teorías.

-¿Y Harry?

-Bueno, ya lo viste con Draco. Permíteme decirte que si estuviera confundido, llevaría tres años y cinco meses en ese estado de confusión con Malfoy. Y un año más sin él.

-¿Llevan tanto tiempo juntos? ¿Ron lo sabe?

-Por supuesto que no, Ginny. Apenas tenemos contacto con él desde que se marcho del país para jugar con los Falcons, pero es un amigo importante y no queremos perderlo solo por lo que él pueda pensar de los gays.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo?

-¿Tú estás con alguien?

-No, Ginny-una sonrisa triste cruzó su rostro-Para mi es imposible estar con nadie. No solo por que no tengo con quién cubrirlo, que no me interesa, sino que además una vez pasada mi curiosidad por el tema del sexo y el periodo hormonal que toda adolescente sufre, asumí las cosas como habían venido.

-¿Asumiste? Perdona; ¿dijiste que era imposible?

-Así es. La persona por la que me di cuenta que me interesaban las mujeres esta y siempre ha estado, fuera de mi alcance.

-¿Y…? ¿Y quién es esa persona?

-Eres tú, Ginny Weasley.

La pelirroja no reaccionó al principio. Luego, proceso las últimas palabras de Hermione y se la quedo mirando pasmada, fijamente. Por último, un ligerísimo rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

-L-lo siento, no me di cuenta, yo… ¿Desde cuando?

-Desde que Harry te besó en sexto delante de toda la Sala Común. En ese momento sentí un ramalazo de ira que no pude aceptar hasta medio año después.

-Hermione, yo, yo no…

-Shhhh-se levantó del sillón y la silenció posando un dedo en sus labios, poniendo a la chica de los nervios con el gesto-Ya lo sé. Sé que no me amas, al menos no de esa forma-Ginny se tranquilizó ante sus palabras-pero al menos… Déjame conocer una cosa.

Y la besó. Apenas un roce de labios, suave como el algodón, delicado y fino. Un beso exquisito imposible de resistir, al que Ginebra Weasley, sin darse cuenta, correspondió.

Si algo más acabaría sucediendo entre ellas, solo el futuro lo decidiría.

**FIN**


End file.
